Falling for you
by merawinchester
Summary: This is Dean X Reader . You are just 18 years old and even with that you and Dean will fall for each other . How are you both are going to deal with that specially with the difference in age you have between each other ? Will this relationship work ? Art to season 8 when Sam started the trials ! T just in case Romance / family/ Drama / adventure


**A/N : Hey guys ! This is Dean X Reader story . It is going to be multi chapters , so I hope you will like it . This is unbeaten and English is not my native, so forgive me .You always can give me your opinions and definitely you can ask and request me anything.**

 **Feedback is always great . You make me happy with all of you passing.**

 **Hope you will like it .**

 _ **Summary: In that small town you live in Sam and Dean will be hunting. They will get hurt badly and then will hide in the abandoned church you pray in it at night and from there your story will start..**_

 _ **Warnings: Dean X Reader / Angst / fluff / sadness / adventure and a lot of other things .**_

 _ **## I Fall For You Despite Your Age**_

 _ *** Y/N 's Diaries ***_

 _ **# The First Diary :**_

Dear Diary,

Mom and Dad traveled today to Australia. They are going to work there for a while , a long while I guess !

I am here alone ..totally alone . They told me that I am old enough to stay alone . I am only 17 and I have no one . I have no friends, I hate school as I have no one to be for me there and I don't have anyone to love me .

That is way I have lived since ever and I don't think this is going to change anytime sooner.

 _ **# The Second Diary :**_

My aunt came today to check on me . She was so kind in that hour she spent with me . She gave me food and money then she just left.

I have no one I know ..

I passed by a small book shop today and I saw those books that I thought they are going to help me through that , I hope !

It is a series which is talking about two great brothers , Sam and Dean .

They hunt supernatural beings - bad ones - and they have a special relationship between them .

If anyone asked me now which character you like more ? I would say Dean Winchester is the best and if you anyone asked me why I would say that I need more than one life and more than billion pages to tell you why ?

I wish Dean Winchester was real ..

( x ~ x )

You just wished not knowing that sometimes wishes come true . You got your hand on the -shining-silver cross you have as a necklace around your neck , you prayed before sleep like you are used to doing everyday.

You went to sleep crying as always, you had no one to tell him the way you felt . You trusted God and you believed in him , but you weren't able to stop yourself from crying.

You wake up early as you had school that day . The minute you woke up you stood in front of of the window, you really enjoyed the warmth of the sun . You got your hand on your cross again , you closed your eyes and you prayed. You really wished that God was going to save you from that life ..

You went to the bathroom to have your shower, then you started brushing your teeth and you stopped when you looked at the mirror you just stopped whatever you were doing. You stared at your reflection on the mirror, the voice of running water was filling your head . You felt like your thoughts, memories and dreams were just running down like that water.

You started to touch your face gently. You had a beautiful one : you had wide eyes , small nose and beautiful moth with fantastic lips , yo had rose checks for the most of the time and you had this skin with wheat color or maybe a little bit whiter .

Your face had that circle shape for the most of your life . Your mom always told you that you have such a beautiful face just like the moon , now you were losing weight and your face turned to be little bit of triangle now . You are still pretty even with that . You are getting to be more beautiful than you used to be.

while you were trying to stop all those thoughts which were screaming in your head . You closed the tap - eventually- and then you got your eyes on the bathroom walls , they were dark red , you smiled sadly remembering that day when your father and mother had to repaint the walls because you wrote on them !

You went away quickly feeling like you weren't able to breath. Those memories were putting a lot of stress on you .

You started to get dressed. You got your cotton pants as you really hated jeans , you also got a long shirt to wear on it . You weren't very simple, no one had learned you how to take care of yourself so you were trying to do your best by yourself.

You never knew how to put makeup so you you were going out just like that . You only had cream in your bag . You made your hair as a donate , you had that empty spaces in it as your hair was sick . You were taking medicine, but it was not so effective as the doctor told you that was because you are so stressed and nervous all of the time .

You sighed and then gave a look on the watch on have around your rest , you were late .

You wore your shoes quickly , you got your bag and you just went out . You came back after you close the door behind you as you forgot to take the supernatural book with you . It was going to be your only friend for that day , and you were just happy to finally have a friend of any type.

( x ~ x )

You finished the day . It just went so normal at school, no one talked to you as always and you just spent your time reading that interesting book you have just bought.

On your way home you got your ear pieces on and you started to hear the song jealous

It felt great with your mood then . Specially that you spent all your time reading supernatural.

You went home , you took a quick shower then you finished your homework. You got a short -black- leather jacket on with long black skirt , you got candles and matches then you went out .

( x~x)

You finally reached that abandoned church on the edges of the town . Early farmers built it when they first came to inhabit this land . It was half hour away from your home and as always you walked to there .

Your parents used to take you to the new church, but you really didn't like being with a lot of people specially on Sundays .

The abandoned church were the best place for you .

You were finally there and it is already dark . It wasn't so late , but it was getting colder . Some how it was just a scary night , the sky had that full moon and you felt like that you were hearing wolves all the time . The church was beside the forest so for a while that seemed to be rational, but that night seemed to be more creepy than ever .

You got in quickly . You were finally able to feel more warmth. You lighted the candles you had , you got your hand on the silver cross you had and then you started praying.

You were so much into praying that you got very sacred and whole of your body shook when you heard something so heavy outside hitting the ground.

You hesitated for a while before you took that decision to go out . You continued praying while taking few steps towards the door with candles in your hand .

You suddenly stopped..

" Anyone is here ? Please we need help ! My brother is wounded, we are not here to hurt anyone. We can see the lights , so please if anyone is there help us " that voice you heard seemed to be struggling to talk . It was tired , worry and gruff voice

" Come on Sam ! Stay here with me , ok ? I am ..uh going to save you . You know that " the man who was talking seemed to be losing conscious. Some how you trusted him from the way you heard him talking and protecting his brother.

You opened the door...

( x~x )

You found those familiar green eyes looking at you . Dean was looking at you ...

His clothes was torn just like he was wearing useless rags . He also had that great wound on his left side . He had one hand on his wound and he was supporting his brother's back , Sam's back !

Sam was badly wounded as well . You were able to see that he had two shots ! One in his right shoulder - probably that one was still in there - and there was another deep wound under his stomach as well .

The second Dean's eyes met you he turned to be so soft . He was always like that when it came to Sam .

" Hey , Kid .." he said softly

You just stared back not knowing if that was real . Sam and Dean was real . You thought that was some kind of hallucinations or something, or maybe that you were not able to see right on the light of candles, but the second Dean got the fake badges you knew it was them and you just liked it .

" We are .." he struggled to talk again . You can tell that he is suffering from so much pain than that unconscious Sam he his supporting . You can feel that he he held back a thousand of screams and moans .

" Sam and Dean Winchester!" You said still feeling a little bit surprised

" You know us? " Dean asked more protectively now .

" You need help ! It seems that you were on a werewolf hunt and it turned to be so bad " you started to deal with everything you had read as it was the only reality you were living in . You liked that . You know it was a werewolf from the shape of the wounds .

" Are you a hunter ? " Dean asked being more aggressive now as you ignored his question.

" No ! I am not one . And yes I know you . I mean no harm for you . I can help you with that . Dean you really can't be stubborn right now , you both need to be saved ." You talked like knowing him

" No girl ! I am wounded that is right , but this works with my rules ! I am the one who has the gun here , still I am the powerful so you tell me how the hell you know us and then we can think of your offer ." He was so sweaty right then and his face was getting more pale . He gave that worry and tired looks to Sam . He didn't know for how much time he was going to support him .

He knew that it was going to be hard to convince him to accept your help , so you got the supernatural book you had under your jacket and you raised it up so he can see .

" Sure ! Remember me to burn those books ! " he said getting inside the church before you do .

And your story with the Winchester family started from there .


End file.
